O brilho da Escuridão
by Maresia
Summary: O mundo não se divide em homens bons e homens maus. Todos os corações possuem luz e trevas. Todas as mentes são bafejadas pela maldade e pela bondade. Até o homem mais divino pode ser corrompido pela escuridão, assim aconteceu com Saga de Gémeos. POV Saga de Gémeos.


Estou deitado na minha banheira de mármore branco, tomando um agradável banho de água bem quente. Da banheira sai um leve vapor adocicado com perfume de amêndoas e mel. Faço este ritual várias vezes durante o dia, talvez porque gostaria de limpar a impureza que envenena o meu corpo, mente e coração.

Provavelmente perguntam quem sou. Eu respondo. Saga de Gémeos, ou pelo menos o que resta dele. Quando um homem é seduzido pelas trevas é muito difícil resistir ao seu encanto. Eu, Saga de Gémeos, outrora um dos respeitados e adorados cavaleiros de Ouro ao serviço da Deusa Atena e de toda a Humanidade tornei-me no cruel e vingativo grande mestre do santuário.

O meu coração chora quando penso em tudo o que fiz por causa da minha ambição desmedida. Jurei proteger Atena e o que fiz eu depois, tentei matá-la. Tentei matá-la porque queria ser o homem mais poderoso que anda sobre a Terra. Queria que a minha vontade impera-se no mundo, acima de todas as outras vontades. E consegui satisfazer a minha ambição. Contudo uma vida muito preciosa foi desperdiçada na noite que tentei loucamente assassinar a minha querida Deusa. A vida de Aioros de Sagitário foi deitada para o lixo às mãos da minha incontrolável maldade. Enviei Shura de Capricórnio dizendo-lhe que o traidor Sagitário tinha tentado tirar a vida do bebé no qual Atena reencarnara. Envenenei Shura e os demais cavaleiros contra o jovem Aioros. O ar falta-me, o coração deixa de bater, os olhos choram quando penso em todas as atrocidades que cometi. E o que me entristece mais é que as mortes que cometi não se reduzem a Aioros. Matei Shion, o grande mestre do santuário. Como posso ter terminado com a vida de alguém tão bondoso tão sábio, tão justo, alguém que me deu uma oportunidade mesmo vendo as trevas do meu coração. Matei-o porque ele estava no lugar que por direito era meu.

Olho em volta, o vapor embaciou o enorme espelho pendurado na parede revestida a azulejo branco. Constato que estou só. Estou, estive e estarei sempre só. Alguém tão poderoso não precisa de companhia. Isso é mentira, a solidão sufoca o meu coração já quase ressequido. Profanei a mente dos jovens e puros cavaleiros de ouro com a minha maldade e intrigas, eles não mereciam tal castigo, tal punição, tal desonra. Tudo o que lhes ordeno é para um bem maior, eles compreenderão sem dúvida. Todos eles me respeitam por ser o grande mestre, nem sequer sonham a minha verdadeira identidade, mas será que sentem por mim amizade ou apreço? Penso que a maioria deles nada mais sente. Os poucos amigos que tenho ou é por conveniência ou porque têm medo de mim. Tudo isto quebra a minha alma à muito perdida.

Gostava de ter a coragem de pôr fim a minha ambiciosa vida. Gostava de pagar por todos os crimes odiosos que cometo, cometi e provavelmente cometerei. Gostava de ser punido por ter sido fraco e ter sucumbido ao doce chamar das trevas. Mas falta-me a coragem. Eu não tenho coragem porque lutei muito para ser o que sou hoje. Eu tive coragem para matar Aioros, o grande mestre e tentar assassinar uma Deusa, isto é algo grandioso. Não, eu nunca tive que lutar para chegar a este trono, todas as vidas que tirei não se denomina luta mas sim crueldade.

A coragem escorre-me pelos dedos, como a água da banheira, a esperança desaparece no vapor e a minha antiga bondade afoga-se no doce perfume dos sais de banho. E volto a ser eu, dominado pela maldade, ódio, traição, mentira e ambição desmedida. Ambiciono que alguém, seja quem for, ganhe toda a coragem que eu queria ter e não tenho, e a use para me fazer pagar por tudo o que fiz, para me punir justamente, para me dar o fim que eu realmente mereço. Só assim eu poderei algum dia ser feliz.

No entanto acredito que um dia a luz sorrirá para mim, porque no coração dos homens não existe somente trevas ou luz.


End file.
